iggyarbucklefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoop
Zoop, voiced by Stephanie Milo and Stephanie Mills, is a chipmunk, and another friend of Iggy and Jiggers. The character has been classified as a hippy.GranolaGirl on TVTropes.org Retrieved on February 10, 2008 Appearance and Occupations She has large, soft, blue eyes, and wears a short pink dress with a purple flower embroidered on her chest. While most of the characters go barefoot, she wears a pair of white geta sandals. She runs the local refreshment shop, beauty parlour, and general store, which is merely called "Zoop's". She also keeps a vegetable and flower garden. She prefers for her products to be organically grown, made, or produced. Character Although none of the characters' ages has ever been determined, Zoop is apparently several years younger than most of the other characters. She is very athletic, skilled at yoga, and fond of Karma and meditation. She is sweet and nurturing, and generally tries to support her friends. Although she, like the other characters, despises Catfish Stu, she still gives him advice (though he never asks for it) and even keeps gourmet food reserved for him due to his limited tastes. She is very serene, and doesn't lose her temper often, but when she does, her friends hastily try to get back on her good side. History A little is given on her history in "Scents and Sensability". When she is describing what different smells remind her of, she mentions that she used to dye shirts in blackberry juice with her father (who, in the flashbacks, appears to be a hippie), and have frequent tea parties with her grandmother. She apparently has been to several places in the world, as she also mentions a trip she took to China. Also, in "Art For Iggy's Sake", she says that she learned how to make hammocks when she was in South America. Facts In "A Whale of a Tale" she tells Kira that, while she doesn't know it fluently, she knows several phrases in "whale talk". As shown in "The Case of the Messy Marauder", when she listens to books on tape in her sleep, they subconsciously cause her to sleepwalk, and perform activities based on the topics of the tape. In the original comic strip from the June 2004 NGKids issue, it is mentioned that her birthday is around the first day of summer. It is unknown whether or not this is canonical to the series, as although the episode "Scents and Sensibility focuses on her birthday, the time of year is uncertain. Gallery Image.jpeg Major appearances *"Courage Under Fur" - She hypnotizes Jiggers so he won't be afraid of spiders anymore. *"Tower of Beaver" - She's arguing with Spiff. *"The Case of the Messy Marauder" - She is frightened because someone - or something - keeps stealing from her store in the night. *"Oh Brother, Where art Thou?" - After being saved from stampeding hippos by Robear, she believes he has a "blue aura" (or inner wisdom). When he starts clowning around in her store, she loses faith in her ability to sense such things. *"Scents and Sensability" - It's her birthday, and she inadvertently helps Iggy and Jiggers to decide what to give her. References Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chipmunks